


A catalog of crime

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crime, Mental Illness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: All teenagers have a rebellious streak. Assassin teenagers rebellious streak tends to be... a little wilder.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I’m going with this, feel free to suggest a crime. What am I doing.

An alphabet of crimes for your enjoyment. See you soon.


	2. Welcome to Napxaj

Welcome welcome one and all  
Come and watch all reality fall   
I’ll tell you once, just once and so  
After you listen I’ll let you go

Welcome to Napxaj fair  
Just come have fun, let down your hair  
Here the rules are lax and mild  
Who cares be you grown or child

Nothing is up, unless it’s down  
Everything’s straight until it’s round  
Light a fire, throw a match  
Like what you see, see what you catch

Remember the students, sweet and sly  
They won’t let their life’s go by  
They take what the want, take what they need  
I’ll warn you once so just take heed

They have no trust, only this is true  
They only love what they take from You  
Be it a purse, a secret, a heart  
They have been like this since the start

Only a way to pass the time  
Even worse than this weak rhyme  
Deaths nothing more than a game to play  
They play every single day

The worlds a game, just needs a player  
All you needs a mind or a prayer  
So if you dare come take my hand  
Let’s see how much you can stand


	3. A is for Arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention earlier, the characters are not at school so you can decide what age they are. It doesn’t really matter so you can project whatever age you want the these guys. Anyway, enjoy

“This is fine, this is completely fine” sang Nagisa to himself. He pushed down on the gapping stab wound in his side and kept walking.   
“Just get to my room and everything will be fine. Totally not dying. Everything is 100% alright”  
He dragged himself up the fire escape and collapsed into his room. Scrambling for his musical kit and pulled his lighter from his pillow case.  
“This bit isn’t great but it will be fine”  
He clicked it on and shoved it deep in the pulsing cut.  
“Just catarizing a cut just catarasing a cut just bUrninG A hOle in MY skIN! Holy GoD!”   
Growling he through it across the room and quickly sewed up the now sizzling skin.  
“On the bright side, I smell delicious.” He hugged himself and grabbed the bandages.  
“Much better. Now, time to murder my husband”

Look. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Just... bare with me. 

It’s better to ignore the other stuff. Just, keep up ok?

With a carefully packed bag Nagisa crawled across a roof beam over a ballroom. A large and dusty chandelier hid him from his wedding reception below. His darling new husband-what’s his name again?- was flirting with a waitress. Jerk.   
Stuffing gunpowder into the cracks of the chandelier Nagisa reminisced about the first time he and his betrothed met. It felt like only 2 days ago (which it was)  
He’d been sweet talking a boatsman into smuggling him into Xancef, when a man with a gorgeous cravat and a smile that didn’t quite fit walked by.  
“Hey darling. Your looking for passage, am I right?”   
“What gives you that impression?”  
“Well, I also need a quick way out of Napxaj. I know a way to get a perfectly legal and might I say regal voyage out. Interested?”  
“I’m always up for a story. Go on”  
It sounded so simple. A (Fake) wedding ceremony in a back room marriage house in exchange for legal papers. The legal papers could be exchanged for a lovely honeymoon voyage to Xancef that very night. A civil trip, a pleasant party and a respectable parting of ways. So easy.  
Unless of course your sweet ever loving husband drugs your ceremonial bread and stabs you as soon as you leave the building. No problem. A night in his own bed, a quick exchange of information in the selfsame bar and a few kisses for a captain and he was on his way.   
Now. There was his darling husband. Living it up at the wedding reception that went with the marriage package. Pity about everyone else.   
Nagisa crept down the walls and into the space between them. All houses have a few secret spaces inside if you check hard enough. This particular house now had secrets spaces full of highly explosive kerosene and tapers.  
All it needed was a match.   
Nagisa reclined in the beautiful flower garden outside the Chatue la Papillon. Xancef has the best marshmallows. He licked the sticky sugar from his lips. Turns out he likes s’mores evenly roasted over a inconvenient husband of convenience.  
What a perfect evening.  
Anyway. Back to his original plan for his holiday.  
Time to find Karma.


End file.
